A clothing treatment apparatus typically includes a washer for washing clothes and a dryer for drying clothes that have been washed. In recent years, complex clothing treatment apparatuses, in which a washer and a dryer are combined with each other, are increasingly widely used.
Clothes, which have been subjected to washing and drying procedures, contain wrinkles generated by friction with a drum, provided in a clothing treatment apparatus, or the like. As a result, the clothes cannot maintain the normal shape, and have a wrinkled shape. Accordingly, a user has a difficulty in immediately wearing clothes that have been subjected to washing and drying procedures, and it is troublesome in that the clothes have to be additionally subjected to an ironing procedure or the like.
In addition, since common utility rooms, which are equipped with clothing treatment apparatuses, do not have a relatively wide space, there is a problem of installation of the clothing treatment apparatus in terms of the installation area.